


Night at the Club

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Claire get an invitation to a night out by one of their children.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Faith Fraser/Elias Pound, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Night at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like do something funny today. Maybe because I'm rounding up something sad for next time.

'Is that yer Da?' Willie's friend asked him as they looked through a crack on the stage's curtains. 'Bam! I'd call him Daddy too.' The Frasers were being sat on a table close to the stage by one of the club's servers. 'Were did those genes go?' He joked to his friend.

'Charlie!' Willie told his friend as they hid again on the backstage. 'I hope they like the show.'

'They will, Willie, dinna fash for that.' Willie's friend passed a drink to him as they walked back to the dressing rooms to finish getting ready.

Willie was the baby of the family- fifteen years younger than his older brother and ten, eight and six years younger than his three sisters respectively. He had been born in a family that was proud of their traditions, his father, Jamie, was the third generation of the Fraser family in the Glasgow police, his brother Fergus, the fourth and some people was still expecting him to become one too. His mother, Claire, and two of his sisters, Faith and Julia, were all doctors, and Faith was married with yet another police officer, Elias, while Julia was engaged with another doctor. Willie's other sister, Brianna, was an architect and engineer married with a History professor at the Glasgow Uni. All very respectable professions, and in a whole other World to the one Willie had chosen. And so was the reason he was so worried about what his family would think about it.

They knew he was gay. Willie had come out to them at the age of sixteen, after months of sleepless nights wondering on how to tell his Catholic, traditional family about it. They took it fine, supporting him as he stepped into the World as a young gay boy. But today's coming out was a whole different thing...

'Shouldna Willie be here already?' Jamie said, looking around the club in search of his son.

'He's probably just a bit delayed.' Claire answered Jamie, as she seeped a nice cocktail the waiter had brought to the table.

Jamie was surprised as his daughters and their husbands came into the club too. 'What are ye all doin' here?'

'Willie invited us.' Faith answered, as they all sit on the table. 'Separately for some reason. We found out Bree and Roger were coming too while leavin' the bairns at Aunt Jenny's' 

'Who is Bree?' The waiter came with a new round of drinks. 'Yer brother told us to make ye a non-alcoholic one because of the bairn.' Bree rose her hand and the waiter gave to her a different coloured drink, all while the last Fraser sister, Julia, arrived to the club with her fiance, Rabbie.

'Wait, what are all of ye doin' here?' Julia asked as they reached the table.

'Your brother invited all of us without telling the others.' Claire explained. 

'I dinna ken why the lad didna tell us together.' Jamie said, seeing the last Fraser sibling, Fergus and his wife, Marsali, talking with the club's porter, before being taken to the table with the rest of the family.

'Who's birthday is today?' Marsali joked as the waiter joined another table to accommodate the whole family. 

'Wait where's Willie?' Bree said. 'He wanted all of us here, but he's not here.'

'We don't know.' Claire called the waiter. 'Do you know where Willie Fraser is? The person who booked the table.' 

'He'll be here soon.' The waiter answered. 'He's busy right now.'

'What in the name of sanity that lad has prepared?' Jamie said as the lights went off and the MC of the club introduced the first act on the night's show, a drag queen few years younger than Jamie and Claire named Lady Grey. 

'Good evening.' The drag queen introduced herself and began a comedic routine. 'I'm glad to see so many familiar faces in here today as I have news, the happiest news. I'm a mama now.' She took the cloak she was wearing off to show a glittery silver leotard with a fake bump, people laughing all around. 'Of course, it's not biologically mine.' She opened a zipper on the leotard and threw the fake bump to the public, people laughing even harder. 'She's adopted. Has someone else in the place have an adopted child?' Jamie gasped as Claire unashamedly rose her hand. 'Oh, we have someone.' Lady Grey walked of stage and sat at the Fraser's table. 'Hello, dear. Good to see I'm not the only mama here.' She kissed Claire's cheeks. 'And who's this gorgeous man?'

'My husband, Jamie.' Claire said on the microphone. 

'Lord, I know I am a sinner.' Lady Grey joked. 'But let this snack be bisexual. Mama needs some.' People laughed around, making Jamie blush.

'I'm sorry to tell you.' Claire said. 'But he's mine, and I'm not letting him go.'

'Smart girl, I bet you're something smart,' Lady Grey said again, 'like a doctor.'

'I am a doctor.' Claire answered, people laughing again. 

'Look at me.' Lady Grey moved her arm in a very exaggerated way. 'I am a witch. So, you have an adopted child. Which one of them?'

'Fergus here.' Claire pointed at her son, who smiled, Marsali taking his arm proudly. 'We adopted him when he was six.'

'You're lucky boy.' Lady Grey said to Fergus. 'I can see how much of a loving family you have.' Fergus smiled at the Drag Queen. 'And I see some grandbabies on the way.'

'They'll be number six and number seven.' Claire said to Lady Grey. 'We have five more at home. Two from Fergus and Marsali. Two from Faith and Elias and one from Bree and Roger.' 

'Oh, a hot husband, four beautiful children and several grandchildren.' Lady Grey said to Claire. 'You're a lucky woman, Mama.'

'We have five children.' Claire corrected Lady Grey. 'The youngest one, Willie. He was supposed to be here, but we don't know where he is.'

'Oh, I know.' Lady Grey sipped a drink the waiter had brought for her. 'A shame your husband is not interested on the throuple thing, you know.' Lady Grey sat comfortably on the table, facing the stage. 'After all, we're family now.' She clapped her hands. 'Wilma! Wilma dear, time to shine! Mama is waiting! Both of us!.'

And so Willie, fully dressed as his new Drag persona, Wilma La Fraise, came to stage for her act. Singing and dancing as the family laughed, made photos and videos of the event and clapped. People cheered loudly as Willie finished performing and finally joined the family at the table. 'Oh my God, Willie, ye've been brilliant.' Bree hugged her baby brother, having to clean some of his thicker make up from her face.

'Thank ye Bree.' The waiter brought as drink for Willie, who soon took off his headpiece, leaving it close to his chair. 'Did ye enjoy the show?' He asked directly to his parents.

'We've loved it.' Claire also went to hug her son. 

'Why ye didna tell us about this, mo mac?' Jamie asked WIllie.

'I wasna sure ye were goin' to be OK with it.' Willie confessed. 'Bein' gay is one thin', Willie carried on, 'want to dedicate yer life to perform while yer own siblin's are doctors and police officer and engineers, is another. This is my dream, and I want to make a life of it. But I ken how much ye wanted me to have a more traditional career and I wanted show ye first I can make ye proud with what I really want to do.' 

'WIllie, dinna be so dumb.' Jamie also hugged Willie. 'As long as what ye do with yer life is yer passion, ye will make us proud.' 

'Thank ye Da.' WIllie said. 'Yer words take a massive weight out of my back.'

'Now, let's order some more drinks.' Jamie said. 'And find a way to tell Murtagh. Because I'm pretty sure he doesna even ken what a Drag Queen is.' The whole family laughed at Jamie's words.

**Author's Note:**

> Not worry, Murtagh would be on Willie's team too soon enough.


End file.
